tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Talin Warhaft II
'''Talin Warhaft II '''is an Imperial Warrior of the Templar discipline in Reign of Chaos. He was an Imperial Guard, who patrolled the City, a competent and skilled guard, if not a little inexperienced. After Jagar Tharn betrays the Emperor and banishes him and Talin's Father, General Warhaft to Oblivion, the traitorous half-breed has him banished to the dungeon, where he is left to die. Talin takes the initiative and the roll of leadership as he breaks himself and his fellow inmates out of the Imperial Prison, being a Guard he has a great understanding of law enforcement and the Prison's security systems but still manages to receive some useful help from a 'Friend.' Background Talin is the only son of Talin Warhaft Senior, a General in the Imperial Legion, who serves as a personal bodyguard to Emperor Uriel Septim VII. Talin followed in his Father's footsteps and enrolled in the Legion, becoming an Imperial Guard himself at the age of Sixteen, where he continued to work his way up the career ladder for the next three years. Unbeknown to him, Jagar Tharn was plotting to overthrow the Emperor and banish him and his most trusted General into the realm of Oblivion, where they were kept out of the picture and safe. Tharn then discovered that Warhaft had a son, he immediately saw Talin as a threat and had him arrested and thrown into the Imperial Dungeon, where he was left to die in the dark. Reign of Chaos: Prologue - The Imperial Prison Talin spends several days in the Imperial Prison, waiting for the unknown, until he is visited by the spirit of Ria Silmane, the former apprentice of Jagar Tharn. She appears to him in a dream, where she proceeds to inform him about the events that have transpired in the White-Gold tower. She then informs him that he is their only hope, offering him a way out if he trusts her and follows her plan to escape. She parts, leaving Talin with a key to open up the other cells before leaving him to his task... Talin awakens the next morning, with the key in his hand, he is able to open his own cell door as well as the cell doors of his inmates, the Argonian Zaydate, the Khajiit Shakti and Ragnar the Nord and the Breton Gabriel before leading them back to his cell. His comrades don't entirely trust him and his convenient escape plan but come to terms with the fact that they don't have any alternative means of escape. The Imperial begins to work the false wall, that Ria warned him about, releasing its mechanism and opening the way for the group as they descend into the sewers. Talin quickly loses control of his group as Roggvir quickly rushes off and quickly comes face to face with a Lizard Man. The group are forced to gang up on the creature, using bricks, their bare fists and a number of spells to keep the creature at bay and eventually kill it. The Imperial takes its armour and weapons and leads the group onwards, downstairs, where they encounter rats and later Goblins. As he travels through these Ruins, Ragnar begins to inquire about his prison sentence, forcing him to explain that the Emperor is an Imposter and that Jagar Tharn has betrayed him and taken his place. This gets varying reactions from his fellow party members... Eventually the group discover that the goblins and the Lizardmen are having a tribal war, beneath the city. He and Zaydate conjure up a plan to use this to their advantage and the Argonian quickly rushes on ahead, taking the goblin's totem pole and throwing it into Lizardman territory. After battling their way through a Lizardman/Goblin free for all, Talin continues his journey deeper into the Ayleid Ruins, towards the sewers. They arrived in the final chamber before the sewers but quickly come across a locked door, that cannot be opened by brute force. As the group attempt to open it, the Goblin tribe from earlier catch up to them, forcing Talin, Ragnar and Diana to mount a defense as Zaydate, Shakti and Gabriel work on the door. Gabriel manages to pick the lock before letting them through, everyone manages to get past, except for Shakti, who wandered off to find another passage into the sewers. With the Goblins building up, Talin orders that the front door is shut, trapping the Khajiit on the other side. Some argue against this, others agree but either way, it seems to be a pretty harsh decision. The Imperial quickly rushes down the passage way and opens the trap door that Shakti was trying to open from the other side, dragging her through. The Khajiit is badly wounded and Talin is hit by a Shaman's lightning strike, causing them both to fall to the ground before Zaydate rushes over to close the hole in the wall. The Argonian then proceeds to scold Talin about his recklessness, insisting that Shakti wasn't worth the risk but Talin explains that he refuses to leave any of his 'own' behind. He then carries Shakti as no one else is willing to and takes her down into the sewers as the others follow. In the Sewers they encounter a dozen or so rats, that Talin hangs back and lets Zaydate and Ragnar take them out, whilst he tends to Shakti. The two of them manage to defeat the rodents but a troll soon emerges from the darkness, it snatches and devours one of the rats before setting its sites on the companionship. Talin leaves Shakti to throw himself into the fray as the troll strikes a number of the group's members as they bring it down. They eventually manage to do so, though everyone sustains a number of injuries as a result. He is somewhat concerned about Zaydate, who potentially has a broken rib, amongst other things but eventually decides that there's nothing that they can do down here and offers to get her healed, once they reach the surface. The group then leave for the sewer exit, heading out to Lake Rumare... Killed Victims Here is a list of creatures/people that Talin has killed. Goblins: 3 Lizard Men: 1 Rats: 3 Troll: 1 Possibly numerous counts of people and creatures. Appearances Reign of Chaos: Prologue - The Imperial Prison Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Imperials Category:Templars Category:Imperial Legion Category:Males Category:Characters